Modern medical institutions have electronic devices that continuously monitor the vital signs of patients such as heart rate, respiratory rate, cardiac rhythm, blood pressure, oxygen saturation, and many other patient physiological characteristics. The electronic devices may be set to trigger alerts for critical values that are above and/or below predefined thresholds. Because the predefined thresholds are static, the electronic devices alert the doctors, nurses, and/or other medical personnel for the same critical values regardless of the patient condition, the patient demographics, any previous alarm history, etc. Thus, for example, the electronic devices typically do not distinguish between:                A patient with a cardiac condition and a patient without a cardiac condition;        A male baby with a high heart rate and a female senior with a high heart rate; and/or        A patient that started to have a high fever and a patient that has had a high fever for a period of time, for example, more than 30 minutes.        
Ignoring these types of differences between patients may result in missed alarms, a high rate of false alarms, and alert fatigue, which may cause the medical staff to ignore alerts.